defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Lei Zhi Bu
Lei Zhi Bu, also known as Kirochi the Sleeper, is a pandaren arcane mage from the Jade Forest, Pandaria. Known for interrupting Ironforge Senate sessions, he abducted one of the Senators (Gimli IV Stormpike) and lured another one to retrieve his broken body. During his youth, he studied Omnia magic with the Shado-Pan, escaped the academy after stealing scrolls, and hid in the Mogu'shan Vaults, where he learned untold power. When he left it, he went back to the Jade Forest, built a bamboo shack on a beach, and started dreaming. History Lei Zhi Bu (雷炙不), born Kirochi, is from Pandaria. At some point he lived in a jinyu village in the Jade Forest, and received magical training by the hydromancers. His understanding of frost and water magic prompted him to delve deeper into the secrets of arcane magic. His mind visualized the magical flows within Azeroth and craved the teachings of more knowledgeable professors than the derelict jinyu whose wisdom had been lost over millennia. ' ' However, as he enrolled in Shado-Pan academy (Kun-Lai Summit) in the Omnia discipline, he soon found that the latter brand of magic, a shy combination of arcane and light that would never help him understand the depths of ley lines. ' ' After years of striving to be considered worthy of accessing the most sensitive scrolls on arcane magic he suspected the Shado-Pan to hold, Kirochi eventually lost his patience and schemed to murder a librarian to seize the coveted tomes of old. ' ' Faking his death to evade Shado-Pan assassins, he fled through the mountains, found a secret entrance while looking for a refuge, and ended up in a long-forgotten chamber of mogu-like design, powered with titanforged magic: the Mogu'Shan Vaults. There he became Lei Zhi Bu, the most powerful mage in all of Pandaria, versed in jinyu, mogu, pandaren and titanic magic. ' ' Lei Zhi Bu later went back to the Jade Forest, pretending to be a foreign hermit under a spell that disguised him from the people who knew him already. He kept on visiting jinyu tribes and pandaren villages, living off small favors and honing his magical skills from gleaning arcanic artifacts and knowledge, piece by piece, until he had gained the trust of a young and cheerful pandaren boy, Koilo (快乐), and then built his cabin on the beach and started casting his mind on ley line motorway. ' ' As Koilo brought him food on his doorstep on a regular basis, Kirochi had the leisure to slip into his ley line dreams, manipulating several individuals such as Gimli IV Stormpike, Kiro'jin Tazdiri, Jean-Pierre Stormreaver. He would eventually be subjected to Old God influence (BC), meet Gimli and kill Nodd Codejack (MoP), abduct him, meet with Cyrik Blackforge, Cid and Kuba from Clans of Khaz Modan, lure them to a jinyu village, kill Koilo and release Gimli (Legion). Personality Ruthless and ambitious, Lei Zhi Bu's leitmotiv is to unravel the secrets of titanic arcane magic, and will stop at nothing to master the powers contained within ley lines, azerite and kaja'mite. ' ' He is used to fighting off Old God mental attempts on his mind, and prone to mind-washing and puppeteering people to serve his endeavors. ' ' Until the war between Horde and Alliance started in Pandaria, Lei Zhi Bu used to isolate himself in a bamboo cabin on a southern Jade Forest beach, focusing his intellect into finding and traveling the nearest ley line, to collect information regarding the world, reading the minds of individuals along the lines, and eventually taking possession of their bodies and impersonating them for extended amounts of time. ' ' Telluroniromancy burns many body resources, requires a very stable mind, and hence demands the development of both monk-like and druid-like qualities from a mage. ' ' Lei Zhi Bu's activities make him a natural enemy to all Old Gods and their minions, Blue Dragons, the Horde, Dalaran, Ironforge, Gnomeregan, the Shado-Pan, the Mogu, the hozen, the Burning Legion and the Earthen Ring. He would however find common ground with the Speaker (Magni Bronzebeard) and his Champions of Azeroth, Red Dragons and rogue arcane magic users, and he has a natural affinity with all jinyu.